


I Got You (A Tale Of Two Hawkeyes)

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Archery, Drabble, Gen, Human Disaters, Hurt/Comfort, Kate Bishop is a queen and I love her, Panic Attacks, Team Hawkeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Clint hated the color blue. Navy, sky, electric, dark, light, it didn't matter. Blue meant Loki, and Clint didn't want to talk about Loki.ORClint freaks out, but Kate Bishop knows just what to do. After all, human disasters ought to stick togetherCross posted on tumblr under the same username.





	I Got You (A Tale Of Two Hawkeyes)

Never let it be said that he wasn't in denial.

His fingers went tap, tap, tap, on the kitchen counter as he waited for his coffee to brew. Bored of waiting, he flicked on the TV, figuring that he could laugh at whatever stupid idea the American government had recently come up with. But instead of seeing the president's lovely orange face, all Clint saw was blue. Blue streaks flying across the screen introducing the channel looked more like the blue that took over his mind and trapped him. Then the voices came.

_-14 Agents killed Agent Barton Brainwashed-_

_-septor_

_Tesseract_

_Asgard_

_Invasion_

**_Loki_ **

Clint gasped falling to the floor, feeling the blue swirling at the edges of his vision. Was this where he lost control? Who would be next? How many people would he hurt? Natasha? Kate? Tony? Lucky? Clint didn't want to hurt anyone, but Loki didn't care.

"Agent Baton, you appear to be in serve emotional distress. I'm going to have to insist that you let me call someone for you." JARVIS' voice rang through the kitchen.

Clint tasted blood on his tongue.

"Nah. I'll just go for a walk. Just need to clear my head."

If JARVIS knew he was lying, he didn't say anything. Clint ended up riding the subway to his apartment in Bed-Sty, eyes glazed over. He supposed he should text someone.

_To Katie Kate at 11:52 am_

I need to shoot shit.

 

The doors to the carriage opened and a few more people came in, ignoring Clint in his spot in the corner. 3 minutes later his phone buzzed.

_From Katie Kate at 11:55 am_

Got it. Heading over to your apartment now. ETA 20 min. Don't die. -Hawkeye

When Clint finally got to his apartment, Kate was already there. She looked at him for a few seconds and said, "You look like shit."

Clint just shrugged. This is why he loved Kate. She never bothered with meaningless affections like, "Are you ok?" or "Just keep breathing." or "Do you need anything?"

She knew what he needed because it was what they both needed. Disaster after Disaster, from Russian Mafias to asshole boyfriends, to their messed-up trauma; all they needed was a bow, an arrow, and a target. It was what made them Hawkeye.

They both grabbed their bows, shooting on pure instinct. Clint's arrows hit right on top of each other, each one splitting the next in half. With each arrow, a sliver of blue retreated.Next to him, Kate was also hitting her bullseye with a steely determination. Clint wondered where he managed to score such an awesome partner. While Clint felt like a broken disaster, Kate was holding herself together. Kate was Hawkeye. She could shoot, she could fight, sure but that wasn't it. Like Clint, Kate had the drive to be something more. To help people even though they didn't help her. After what felt like a while of shooting, Clint said,

"Thanks, Hawkeye"

 _I really appreciate what you do for me_.

Kate turned to look at him and smiled.

"No problem, Hawkeye."

_I’d do it a million times over._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first work! HELPFUL AND KIND feedback would be invaluable. If you don’t like it, don’t read it it’s that simple! Thanks!


End file.
